Strange
by LadyKakuHida
Summary: "Why would you want to be normal? Being weird is so much better."


This was my first story, so it's nothing amazing or... Good. Hopefully I'll get better eventually ^^ Oh and it's an AU, which is why they're using pounds instead of Ryo :D  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Who isn't me.

It was a rather grey and bitter day, which is to be expected in the middle of winter. The trees were bare and frosted over- no snow on the ground, only sleet and crushed ice, browned by footsteps and tyre tracks. It was a fairly nondescript day for most. Itachi Uchiha, however, was not most.

The beginning of the day went as usual; he was woken up by his mother and helped with his brother for a few hours. As did the middle; he went about his lessons, not really needing to pay any attention to them. In fact, the day was completely normal until the journey home from school (where, of course, he went about his usual way). It was around when he was nearing the park a few blocks away from his house that things strayed from his regular (mundane, he had to admit) routine.

He stumbled upon 5 boys, around his age kicking at a figure on the ground; they were saying something, although what he wasn't sure. Itachi, bless him, was brought up with quite strong morals pertaining to bullying and fair fights. "Good and proper," as one of his uncles had said once. And he did not like this, not at all. Conveniently forgetting everything else he had been taught about fighting – such as not getting involved in them, for instance - he marched towards the group of boys with fierce determination on his 6 year old face and pushed the one closest to him, knocking him over. The other kids turned in shock and took off running, leaving what seemed to be their Leader to deal with the newcomer.

"What do you want?" he grunted at the smaller, raven haired boy, "Go away you little runt," Itachi merely glared at him with what would later be known as the 'trademark Uchiha death gaze'

"Leave him alone," he could make out a gender from this close

"Why should I?" the bigger lad replied after a minute. The time, Itachi supposed, he needed for his brain to process what it was he had heard.

"If I pay you will you leave," It wasn't a question. It was the young weasel putting his scary genes to work.

"How much?" Again, a minute's silence, maybe it really did take him that long?

"I have £1.50 on me now, I can bring more tomorrow," He wouldn't of course, and he obviously had more than that on him, but what were the chances of ever meeting this boy again?

"Alright, give!" Seeing that the bully was going to get violent very soon, he got it out fast and watched in disgust as he ran off towards his friends, probably to lie about beating the money out of the shorter boy.

Itachi turned his attention to the boy on the floor, who was slowly stirring into consciousness. He knelt by his side and helped him sit up, which seemed to cause him quite a lot of pain. It was just then that he noticed something quite odd about the boy: He was blue.

"Ugh…Thanks," He turned to give him a toothy grin before his eyes grew to the size of a two pence coin and he threw his hands over his mouth, hiding his unnaturally sharp teeth from view and squeaking a nervous "Sorry!" Itachi merely blinked

"What for? And why were they doing that to you?" the blue boys smile left his eyes and he hunched over, ignoring the pain in his abdomen.

"It's nothing…I'm used to it," He muttered, turning his head away again. Itachi's small brow furrowed and his eyes became stern

"Well you shouldn't be! Nobody should be!" the taller child looked taken aback and it was silent for a while. The young Uchiha could understand needing time to think so he just left him to it, letting his mind wander. He ended up studying the strangers face, subtly, mind. An Uchiha does NOT get caught.

He had blue skin, he had already noticed, and three lines under each eye that kind of resembled gills. His eyes, in Itachi's opinion, were beautiful. Gold, made more vibrant than the pitch black sclera shone a whole host of emotions – confusion, gratitude, sadness?

'Well that makes sense I suppose, he has just been beat up. But it's a different kind of sadness; I can't quite put my finger on it.' He had a strong nose, it was a little big but it suited him. Itachi didn't think he was ugly, just…different. Apparently he had been focusing too hard on the blue boys unique features; he was snapped out of his thoughts abruptly.

"…mal,"

"Hn?"

"I'm not normal. I'm blue; and these teeth…" He fingered them gingerly as he stared off into the distance. Itachi was silent a moment, seeing whether or not he was going to continue

"Well why would you want to be normal? If you're normal it means you can't be better than the rest of the idiots that live here," he stared at me awestruck, suddenly his face split in a massive grin and he laughed a loud chuckle, quite deep for his young age. He hauled himself up, taking the younger boy by surprise (that went unseen, of course), dusting himself off and offering his hand,

"I'm Kisame," the Uchiha gave a smaller grin of his own and took the hand,

"Itachi,"

It wasn't too bad was it? Eh, practise is needed muchly _ I hate to beg...Honestly it annoys me, but could you please review? I just need to know how I can improve ._.


End file.
